Desconjurado
by MusicalStech
Summary: Quando o neji faz um discurso para ninguém, está criando uma nova saga do shippuden e ele está na puberdade, fora que a Tenten é a criatura mais bela que já existiu -not/ Ditada por Zibia Gasparetto e um espírito obsessor.


**Riparam o caos eterno: **Luis Gonzaga, Maysa Matarazzo, Nara Leão e Vinícius de Moraes.

_**Pensamentos : **__rsrsrsrrsrsrs _**(Maysa: #canta# QUÁQUÁRAQUAQUÁ, quem riu?)**

_**Comentarios da autora: **__( bla bla bla)_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros..**_(Vinícius: Eu fico com o "entre outros"_._)(Nara: Não vi SasuSaku nessa fic. Além de ter tido câncer, devo ter sido cega.)(Luis: Henge!)

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T**_(Vinícius: Ou não)_**...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha. **_(Nara: Sonha, bem, que sonhar é de graça.).

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura.**_(Maysa: Aham, cláudia, senta lá.)(Luis: Quem é Sofia?Um guru espiritual?)(Vinícius: De acordo com o perfil dela, a inner.)

_**-----------------xx----------------xx---------------**_

Apaixonado

Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu Neji Hyuga , o gênio do clã Hyuga com apenas 18 anos**(Nara: Naruto Shippuden versão dois.)**, que é considerado um Deus Grego,**(Maysa: #rindo#)** por uma bando de loucas , posso estar apaixonado , por uma cabeça dura ?

Não entendeu ?**(Luis: Eu não entendo muitas coisas, mas gostaria de entender antes porque cargas d'água você inventou de separar a palavra dos sinais de pontuação.)**

Eu também não , mais eu vou tentar explicar .**(Vinícius: Lá vem...)**

Eu sou um tipo de pessoa que não me prendo a pessoas ,**(Luis: Nem repete termos.)** como vocês devem perceber .**(Nara: Vocês quem? Ta fazendo um discurso?) **Me importo em sempre ficar mais forte e mais forte .Mais por ser homem**(Maysa:** **Agora eu entendi o "rsrsrsrsrsrs" de lá da primeira linha)** , ter 18 anos , e um bando de loucas correndo atrás de você e se insinuando , fica meio difícil se concentrar.

Eu poderia ter a mulher que eu bem entender .**(Nara: Tenta pegar a Ana Carolina e a Cássia Eller. Ah, a Cássia morreu.)**( Mari: convencido o garoto n.n ; Sofia: ele pode u.u)**(Vinícius:** **O que é isso? Interferência?)** Não estou me vangloriando, muito pelo contrario , estou sendo realista. Que mulher não resistiria , a um par de olhos perolados , corpo atlético , capaz de fazer o coração disparar com apenas um sussuro no ouvido ?**(Luis: Saca os nomes que a Nara disse.)** ( cricricri......Sofia e Mari: acho melhor nem comentar rsrsr)**(Maysa: Acho a comicidade dessas duas fascinante.)**

Mais enfim , de todas as mulheres possíveis e belas de Konoha eu tinha que me apaixonar perdidamente por minha companheira de equipe. Pela cabeça dura da Tenten. **(Vinícius: Apaixonado por uma cabeça dura! Sempre soube.)(Luis: Comofas.)**

Não estou dizendo que ela é feia , muito pelo contrario, ela é linda , perfeita .**(Nara: Mickey que o diga. Uma gamine!) **O problema não é também o fato , dela ser solteira,_*****_ _**Que pra mim isso é um pouco estranho , já que ela também tem 18 anos , e tem vários pretendentes *.**_ **(Maysa: E isso não é um UA! Minha gente, o Neji é homem, a Tenten é disputada... só a graça mesmo.) **Mesmo se fosse casada, ou comprometida , mataria o desgraçado e ficaria com ela u.u. ( Mari :o.Õ ; Sofia: ta neh xD) **(Vinícius: Eu acho emoticons muito glamurosos, cheios de estilo. Mas só no MSN, viu?)(Luis: Poetinha, poetinha... MSN é pra ricos. A Mari é daquelas que vai no UOL chat de madrugada pra ver se acha quem a queira.)(Maysa: "Oi, gatão 3956. Quer tc?")**

O problema é justamente por ela ser a Tenten. **(Luis: Tenso.)**

Continua sem entender ?** (Maysa: O que é que você acha?)(Nara: Você já tava explicando?)**

Vou tentar dar um exemplo.

Agora estou sentado debaixo de uma arvore , **(Vinícius: Uma árvore? Daquelas sem acento e com uma virgula afastada? Massa!)**olhando minha companheira de equipe arrumar suas coisas depois de um exaustivo treino.

Ela esta simplesmente linda . Seus cabelos que a pouco estavam presos perfeitamente nos seus costumeiros coques , agora estavam meio frouxos , e alguns fios caiam pelo seu lindo rosto.**(Maysa: Que beldade, minha gente. Miss Konoha 2009) (Nara: Isso não é uma mulher, isso é uma fruta-pão da Ilha das Flores.)**

Também não pude deixar de repara no sue corpo .**(Vinícius: "Sue corpo" é abslurdamente digno. Ela quer tentar falar espanhol!) **A qual é ? Que atire a primeira pedra o homem que nunca olhou para o corpo de uma mulher ? ( Cricricricricricric.......Sofia e Mari :como os homens são safados xD )**(Maysa: Morri virgem, beijos.)(Nara: Realmente, o Cacá passou fome comigo, viu HAHA. Mais fácil o contrário.)(Vinícius: Essa é santa, viu. –not/)**

Tenten amadurecera muito nesses últimos anos. O corpo estava simplesmente perfeito, curvas perfeitas .Tudo nela era mais com aquela roupa .**(Luis: Frase de efeito shockantchi.)**

Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido , para ela ter mudado de ela não costuma usar roupas justas. **(Maysa: Como assim? Que raios de frase é essa, sem semântica, coordenação, gramática e vírgulas segregadas?!)** Exemplo: ela estava com um shorts **(Nara: Ai! Vontade de furar "meu rins".) (Luis: Dica do Rei do Baião: Evite palavras estrangeiras, porque nos estados unidos, ninguém fala **_**She's**__**wearing a shorts**_**.) **preto apertado ate a metade da coxa grossa .**(Vinícius: Ou seja, na outra metade ele é solto. Misturou Balonê com Boca-de-sino.)(Nara: Como é uma metade grossa?) **Esta com um blusa também preta amarrada no pescoço ,deixando visível um pequeno decote, mostrando seus fartos seios , cintura fina.

E agora como se não bastasse tudo isso , ela soltou seus cabelos , fazendo uma cascata castanha , modelar seus rosto **(Maysa: Atóron concordância nominal.)**, indo ate a metade de suas costas .

Ela esta me provocando **(Luis: Mania de perseguição, viu.)**

Tenten não precisa correr atrás de mim , que nem uma louca, usando roupas curtas, que não tampavam nem o seu estomago.**(Luis: Imaginei Tenten com a barriga aberta.)** Mais apenas o jeito dela falar,**(Nara: Adicione apenas o jeito de falar, mais 5 xícaras de leite e você tem uma cabeça dura.)** do jeito de brigar comigo ou ser cabeça dura _**.* que ela fazia sempre , e que não dava o braço a torcer nem que Kami-sama pedisse *. **_O jeito dela dar risadas , o sempre estar ali para me consolar, mesmo não dizendo nada .Enfim tudo que ela me fazia , mesmo que não fosse intenção , acabava me provocando **(Vinícius: Puberdade é dose, cara. Ta pensando o que?)**

Pensei enquanto não parava de admirar aquela visão .Sem quere acabei no meu famoso pensamento .**(Maysa: Pra que coerência se você tem uma tatuagem nazista?)**

_Qual será o gosto dos lábios dela?_** (Nara: Marrom Bombom, quer emprestado?)**

Estava tão concentrado tentando responder essa minha pergunta , que não notei que a dona dos meus pensamentos estava parada em minha frente .**(Vinícius: Poderosa e rainha do funk.)**

Só fui despertar, quando senti uma mão de Tenten , na minha testa ,**(Luis: Percebam que ele não está usando a bandana. Comolidar? Não é ele que tem vergonha da _tatoo irada, djow_.)** só ai que a vi na minha frente , agachada , com um sorriso sapeca.**(Nara: Vou construir um obelisco com essas vírgulas.)**

-Neji algum problema ?- me perguntou ainda com a mão na minha testa. **(Vinícius: Pra início de conversa, esta fic. Depois a gente conversa sobre o resto).**

-Sim ......- respondi dando uma pausa para a encarar nós olhos – Você . **(Maysa: Você, perua, pode ter filhos e eu não. Agora choque e chore.)**

E antes que ela pode-se falar qualquer coisa, já a deitara no chão e a beijava como um louco. **(Vinícius: Puberdade.)**

Ta eu agüentei**(Nara: NÃO! Tudo menos** **trema. Ela desfrangalha a fic toda e vai colocar um trema, que nem existe mais. Hipocrisia.) **ate de mais para uma pessoa normal. Mais assim já tava de mais.**(Luis: Eu repito, tu repetes, tu repetes de novo.)** Se eu não vise-se isso,**(Maysa: Como?)** eu começaria a achar que era gay .( Mari e Sofia: que ia ser um desperdício, ca entre nós n.n )**(Luis: Nazareno!)(Vinícius: Calaaaaada!)**

Assim que eu senti que precisava de ar , se não eu ia explodir, fui diminuindo a velocidade do beijo ate parar.

-Morango.- murmurei assim que a olhei .**(Nara: Morangos, parece que todos nesse site tem fetiches por morangos. A Mari deve ser BFF da Mila.)**

-O que ? - ela me perguntou confusa . **(Luis: Não é pra menos.)**

-Seus lábios tem gosto de morango .- respondi , beijando a curva do pescoço dela , que estava pedindo por isso .

Eu senti que seu coração acelerou , e sua respiração ficou mais rápida . Ótimo

Me aproximei do ouvido dela , e tomei coragem para falar uma coisa , que eu nunca, mais nunca tinha falando antes e pra ninguém .

-Tenten eu te amo. – e dizendo isso mordi a orelha dela e a olhei , para ver a cara de espanto que ela fazia .

E para meu espanto , ela sorriu e me beijou de novo .Não antes de pronunciar três palavrinhas que eu estava louco pra ouvir .**(Nara: T.N.C.) (Vinícius: V.S.F.)**

-Eu também te amo . **(Maysa: Clichê.)**

Ta bom , acabo de comprovar , que estar apaixonado por Tenten , foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em toda minha vida .**(Nara: Imagino a pior.)** ( Mari e Sofia: exagerado rsrrssrs) **(Luis: Sério. Esquizofrênica amante de Zíbia Gasparetto devia ter alguma ambição na vida além de fingir sua amiguinha imaginária.)**

E bom, acho que não vou precisar contar os detalhes do que aconteceu depois não é . **(Vinícius: Já?)**

Mais o que eu posso dizer , é que se Tenten não existisse , eu com toda a certeza a teria inventado .**(Maysa: Além de ninja, é mágico.)**

Fim !!!!!!!!!!! **(Nara: Afinal!)**

-----------xx--------------xx--------------

Bom oi gente **(Maysa: Olá, indigna.)**

Mari :Essa foi uma tentativa frustrada **(Nara: Eu que o diga!) **de escreve uma fic pra um dos meus casais favoritos

Sofia: Adoramos o casal, e nunca tínhamos feito uma fiz deles. **(Luis: Imagino o porquê.)**

Mari: Ai **(Maysa: Doeu?) **sabem quando ,você em vês **(Vinícius: Comoadorar.) **de terminar suas outras fics, tem a idéia louca de fazer uma oneshot ?

Sofia: Pois é xD **(Luis: KKK, stol rimd loucament.)**

Mari: Espero que gostem e deixem reviews por favor . **(Maysa: Haha. Espera sentada, flor.)**

Sofia: Valeu gente beijossssssss.

Mari: Beijossssss gente e ate a próxima . **(Nara: Cobras.)**

**Ultima notícia dos quatro? Corrida noturna pela avenida bandeirantes. Depois disso, o inferno.**

**--**

**Presente de natal para leitores queridos e leitores indignos também. Vejam bem, essa fic foi complicada de achar, o fanfiction tá cheio de coisas sem graça, mas nós queremos TREVAS de fics. Então nós procuramos dois dias nos fandoms de cdz, naruto, death note, evangelion, inuyasha, harry potter, twilight e outros animes e filmes e demoramos pra achar. Depois de séculos, achamos esta coisa, num perfil nfestado de trashs, mas não vamos repetir autores, nem no cio.**

**Então ajudem mandando fics pérfidas e podres, façam esse favor. E não sejam fantasmas.**

**Votos de feliz natal e que piranhas comam seus braços. Ah, e um ano novo razoável tb -n  
**


End file.
